


TG16

by Morfire



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire





	TG16

Chapter 16  
寐罗坚持要我好好用绷带重新包扎，他才不管我辩解这条毛巾什么问题也没有，总之他就一直碎碎叨叨地说着什么感染和毛巾脏得要命之类的胡话。尽管他现在算是心情不佳吧，我却忍不住感动于他对我的关心。也可能他只不过是不想看到没好好包扎过的伤口让血把床铺弄得一塌糊涂吧。不管怎样，心意最重要啦。  
等他终于对包扎的问题感到心满意足了，我们才再次回到床上。在我们分别的期间，我从来没有意识到自己究竟有多么想他。我的小公寓就像一个把我和外界隔开的泡泡，外面的事根本无关紧要了。仅仅是他在身边，我就感到无与伦比的安逸满足……  
一人浑浑噩噩这么多年捱过了，这还是我第一次睡得这样安心而深沉。  
吵醒我的不是手机铃响，而是身边人起床的动作。当我渐渐苏醒时，才意识到这不是我的电话，因为公寓的电话早就在几个月前因为我忘交钱而停掉了。不过我也从没用过它，毕竟有手机就够了。我的铃声是超级马里奥的主题曲——这个还蛮常见的。  
梅洛走出卧室，一定是去客厅拿他的手机了。我能听见他在讲话，但自己仍处于半梦半醒间，并不能听明白他在谈什么事情。闹钟显示现在才六点半，天，这根本不是起床时间。  
五分钟后。梅洛回到卧室里。不过此刻他不再穿着松垮的毛衣，而已经穿着他的皮衣了。灰蒙蒙的光线从廉价的窗帘里透进来，照得他的裤子闪起皮革的光泽。他穿起那件皮夹克。  
“我得走了。”  
这就是他唯一告诉我的事情。他的语气平平，没有透露出哪怕半点不舍和犹豫。  
我慢慢坐起来，除了头还有点痛以外感觉都好。“去哪？”  
“工作。”  
“哦……”  
“嗯。”  
我们的交流如此简短，让空气都冷峭起来，仿佛有一种尴尬横亘与我们之间。现在该怎么办？他已经在穿靴子了；肯定是在我没注意的时候拿过来的。我伸手摸向床头柜——但护目镜不在那儿。我肯定是把它落在浴室了。该死的。  
“你什么时候回来？”我问道，努力让自己听起来并不那么不舍。  
“我不知道。”他干脆利落地回答了，眼睛直勾勾地看着我，过了一会又移到别处去，“玛特，抱歉。”  
“你上次也这么说。”  
“什么？”  
“上次你离开时——你给我留了张条子。”我再次摸索着床头柜，试图打开抽屉。木头似乎变形了，拉开和关闭都有刺耳的刮擦声。我拿出那个过时的掌机，它已经很长时间没被使用过了。打开电源盖，那张纸条便露了出来。它还原原本本地插在他当初插着的位置。  
寐罗沉默了，视线移到别处。  
“你这次会回来的，对吗？”  
“希望是。”  
“不，你必须做出承诺。求你了，梅尔，说吧。”  
他现在看起来有点恼火了：“玛特，别对我玩这套。我还有工作。”  
“那就让我帮你。”  
“玛特，”他紧紧咬着牙，仿佛是在低吼一般警告道，“别这么粘人。你该知道我有自己的生活。”  
不知道为什么，我觉得自己有点受伤。  
“我知道。”我说，和他相比小声多了，“但我已经三年没有见过你了。等会我们就不能一起做点别的事吗……？”  
“当然可以，但必须是我不在工作的时候。”他重重吐出那几个音节，让我瑟缩起来。“玛特，这是我的生活。我不可能就这么抛到脑后。如果想要抓到基拉就得这样。”  
“哪怕你休息一会儿，基拉也会理解你的。”我试图打趣，因为他看起来凶狠极了。我发誓他想要打我，但终究还是克制住了。  
“哈，真是个好主意！”嘲讽从他的喉咙里满溢出来，“所以当我们以小鱼饼干为赌注打扑克时，基拉还在继续杀人，而尼亚也得以在我之前抓住他。你他妈真是个天才。”  
“梅尔，拜托……我只是开玩笑。”但是他对我的示弱压根无动于衷。  
“你知道我有多拼命吗？你知道基拉事件有多严肃吗，玛特，这并不是你的一个游戏。基拉就是一切，我不可能为了你的喜好而搞砸它的。”  
我泄气了——他并不仅仅是打碎了我的美梦，而是用尖刀和嘲笑粉碎的。’玛特，对不起。’我又想起他的留言，难过极了。  
多年前尼亚的话语重新浮现：’你们一直以来是朋友只不过是因为这对他而言是方便的。但现在不再方便了。’  
友情不应该与方便有半点关系。我是那个让他保持理智的人，他是那个给我陪伴的人。这是相互的给予。而就像我失去了他一样，他也长久以来一直没有我陪在身旁——我从没想过分别的这段时间里他是怎么撑下来的。  
“对不起。我一直不在你身边。”  
我轻轻说。  
他看起来卸下了防备：“什么？”  
“你所想的只是抓住基拉，打败尼亚，不是吗？”  
“当然不是。”他哼了一声。  
“梅尔，说真的。”  
他皱起眉：“我……”  
“我现在要自私地要求，”我打断他，“你也要考虑一下我。”  
“玛特……”谢天谢地，他的脸柔和了一些。“我不知道这怎么行得通。”  
“我们会想办法的。”我耸耸肩，淡淡微笑。  
He actually chuckles—I've never been more relieved—and comes over to the edge of the bed. He puts one knee on the comforter, leaning over to press his lips against mine for a moment. He fists his hand into the side of my hair, and my heart beats a little faster. 他笑了起来——我从没这么释然过——然后走到床边，单膝半跪在被单上，倾身印上了我的唇。他抓着我散乱的头发握成拳，而我的心跳陡然加快。过了好一会儿，他才结束这个吻，甚至翻了个白眼槽我：“讲真买个发刷吧——”  
我用另一个吻打断了他。不过他看起来也并不在意啦。我从未见过梅洛脸上带着胡茬的样子，在我的想象里他总是会把自己打理得整洁干净。但此刻他下颌上的毛刺刮蹭着我，就像他的吻一样粗野。我被推躺回床上，就这么享受着彼此的味道，直到他终于拉回身，重重地喘着气。他瞥了眼闹钟，嘴上抱怨起来：“该死，玛特，我真的会被你害死。”不过这回他的声音可温柔多了。  
我微笑起来，让他撑着我站起身。然后他马上强迫症一般整理着自己的皮衣。我只是笑——就算我想，也没办法让他不在意这些的。他看起来真好。应该说是好极了。毕竟他是寐罗啊。  
他投来一个尖利的视线，我只好收敛着不发出笑声，但实在没法把傻笑从脸上抹去。我们都非十全十美，有各种显而易见的缺点，但我们会搞定这一切的。  
他故作冷漠：“你现在可满脸都是胡子印。”  
我毫不示弱：“我可不知道它们硬到能支起皮革帐篷。”（暗示M硬了）  
他不可置信地看了我一眼；我不知道他是怎么还能保持冷静的。他只是翻了个白眼，转身走向门外。  
“回见。”  
我相信他。  
就在三天之后，他确实回来了。  
既然现在我不再需要跟尼亚打交道了，便有了足够的自由时间。也许闲暇时间实在太多了吧——结果我花了几小时一口气打通了某个游戏。而我只有一项工作，还简单得很，不过是帮一家公司拿到另一家的文档。于是这些钱都被我花在刚发布的一款游戏上了，很低调吧。  
剩下的时间我都在想着寐罗，以及我们之间的新关系，或者是琢磨此刻他到底在做些什么。他没给我手机号，所以即便我需要打给他也根本做不到。在他消失得几天里，我的手臂渐渐好了，而我的脑袋甚至第二天就不痛了。  
他回来的时候，伴随着机车轰鸣，甚至响彻了这间二楼的公寓。我一听到声音就知道是他，尽管那个夜晚他是开车载我回来的。我知道是他。这就是寐罗的风格。在他敲门之前我就已经打开门站在门口等他了。他腋下夹着头盔，手里也拿着一个。显然他就等着我来开门，因为他看起来压根也没有打算敲门的样子。  
我手里被塞进一个头盔。“速度快点，我们去吃饭。我快饿死了。”  
就是这样。没有亲吻，没有拥抱，没有久别重逢的惺惺作态。我没有问他在外面做了什么，他也没打算解释。但这其实并不重要。  
我们就这样出门吃饭去了。  
他会回到我的公寓，一直待到下一次被叫走的时候。日子就这么持续着，他的日程毫无规律和理由可言。有时候他一走就是数天，有时候却只有几小时。而他有时候会在这里过夜，有时候却又只是吃顿饭就走，甚至只是路过抓一些巧克力就马上离开。  
梅洛绝口不提他在黑手党的工作。我想寐罗是试图让他在两边的生活互不干涉。我倒是没问题啦，只要还能有一些和他相处的时间就好。你可能觉得两人呆在一起的时间越长越好吧，但有时候只要小剂量的梅洛就足够了。While you'd think that more is better, sometimes Mello is better in small doses.  
我从来不觉得寐罗是个有足够自控力的人。所以我们在三周后才上床这件事真的还让我挺惊讶的。我都不懂他为什么要等这么久。明明自己的态度已经够明确的了——我宁愿挖出双眼也不想经历再度的别离。（而且你知道我有多需要眼睛来玩游戏，所以这就够说明问题了。）  
我想过当他走进大门（顺带说我给了他钥匙），看到我只穿条裤衩四仰八叉躺在沙发上玩游戏的时候，到底是什么敲掉了他脑子里那根弦。那天肯定过得不太顺，因为在我还没来得及打个招呼的时候他已经就骑在我身上了。  
这样说起来可一点儿也不浪漫，至少事情发展并不如我所幻想的那样。并且我开始认为法式长吻可比做爱舒服多了。妈的可痛死我了。我们俩都大汗淋漓，甚至连沙发都不堪负重。（没法拯救了，而且沙发垫都被我抓下一块。）  
由于寐罗这家伙捏得太过激情忘我，导致我的屁股蛋儿整个淤青，而且整个背部都被这混蛋掐出了无数带血的指甲印，连身上各个平常想都不会想的角落都有擦伤，而我现在正躺在一滩（我的）精液里。可以说得上是非常苦乐参半了……  
寐罗趴在我背上，湿润的鼻息喷在我被汗浸湿的肩上。我的脸都快被扶手挤扁了，尽管他的重量并不是无法忍受啦，但是总归还是不舒服的，我想挺起背，因为感觉现在好像弯折了奇怪的角度……  
“你还好吗？”他问，温热的鼻息扰动了黏在后颈的乱发。  
“我觉得自己走不了路了。”而我只能哑着嗓子说话。  
寐罗低低笑了起来，一阵愉悦的振动从他的胸膛传来，“也许下次我会让你在上面。”  
我可从没指望他会这么慷慨，竟不由自主地兴奋起来：“说真的？”  
“假的。我只是想让你好受些。”他再次温暖地笑了。  
记住了：做爱有助寐罗的心情。  
我叹口气，但当他如此愉悦的时候，自己想沮丧都做不到啊~  
寐罗自顾自地离开了我的身体，公寓的冷空气随之侵袭了我汗淋淋的皮肤，让我不由自主地打了个寒颤。“起来啊玛特，走走看。”他竟如此建议，一边去拿他的裤子。（顺带一提。我已经确认寐罗不穿内裤了。）  
“走不了！”我伏在沙发上提醒他这个罪魁祸首。我试图去拿茶几上的一包烟——但是还是差了三英寸的距离。我就保持着这个摸索的姿势，精疲力尽到不想动弹。  
寐罗就这么笑嘻嘻地看着我——这个混蛋！“你可要知道我是不会帮你的喔。”他一边说，一边还真摆出了袖手旁观的抱臂姿势（注意，此刻他还没穿上衣呢），满脸都是捉弄的笑容。我要是能吐那么远，一定啐他。  
“都是你害的！”我几乎是开始悲号了，“还不是因为你！”  
“我可没听到任何反对意见。”  
“说得好像我抱怨了你就会停下来似的！”  
“好有道理。”  
“那就帮我拿下烟啊！”这时候我的指尖终于碰到了烟盒——然后把它推远了。  
“不——！！！”  
我惨嚎起来。  
寐罗对我的戏剧行为只回以一个白眼。他走到沙发边上，一只手放在我那玩意儿上把它压了下去；我甚至都没意识到原来它一直挺立着。我可能要永远保持这个姿势了，而且甚至连烟都抽不了！折磨死人了啊！我真的动不了，各种绝对不应该痛的地方都痛得不行了。  
我本来以为既然他都走过来了，应该也会给我根烟吧，但结果他只是经过我去厨房拿点巧克力。太可恶了这家伙！！！  
于是我只能再尽力向旁伸着手去够烟盒——然后顺理成章地从沙发边缘滚落下去。我能听见寐罗的大笑在厨房里回荡，而我还是拿不着我的烟。  
大概这就是上帝对于我跟同性在沙发上做了一场的惩罚吧。  
谢了啊，上帝。  
AN: Poor Matty. He would like to request that you include a cigarette with your review—he deserves it, I think. This chapter didn't go the way I wanted; the beginning was totally different than what I had planned. It just...happened. I like it though. I was cracking up while writing Matt on the couch, poor bastard. I didn't really want to go into detail with their sexual endeavors at this point. I might write up what actually happened on the couch and post it as a seperate little one shot at some point, but it's not really relevant right now. We all knew it would happen though, so I just had to torture Matt in the process. =D Humor is the medicine for a dull/unhappy life.  
可怜的玛缇。他想要你在评论里给他根烟——他应得的，我想。这章不是我本来打算的样子，开头跟我计划的完全不同。但事情就这么自顾自地走下去了。不过我很喜欢这个结果。……我并不是很想写h的细节，在这个时间点上……因为这跟剧情没啥关系。我们都知道这总会发生的，所以我不得不在这个过程中小小地折磨下玛特。  
Shout out to April, AKA Living in a fantasy, for leaving me such nice reviews. =D Also, she has some amazing Matt x Mello stuff that's very inspriational to me. It makes me all warm and fuzzy that she likes my story; check her out! All you reviewers are amazing, I wish I could thank each and every one of you but I'm afraid that once I start I won't be able to stop rambling about how awesome everyone is! You guys make this worth it.  
What, I actually have plans to write in canon next chapter? Well, damn. This chapter was written listening to 'All the Same' by Sick Puppies.


End file.
